<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Set Me Free by Trelhu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672188">You Set Me Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu'>Trelhu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Caleb owns OFC's soul, Character Death, F/M, Music, Other, Reggie's sister, Rescue Missions, Sexual Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelhu/pseuds/Trelhu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie’s sister, Rachel, was twelve when he, Luke, and Alex died. Five years later she died too at seventeen. A young singer/dancer who had no idea how to deal with the ghostly world was perfect prey for Caleb Covington. </p>
<p>This is an AU where Caleb winds up getting the boy’s souls, they meet Rachel at the club and this is the story of them trying to free themselves and Rachel and get back to Julie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex &amp; Julie Molina &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie, Caleb Covington/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Set Me Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own Julie and the Phantoms!!! Warnings: Rape (Not explicit), sexual ownership, and sexual abuse. I'll add more warnings if I need to. But you have been warned. If you don't like, don't read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so sorry.” </p>
<p>People kept saying those three words to Rachel. The police, the grief counselor her parents forced her to see, her friends, everyone. At school, she was no longer “Sunset Curve’s little sister.” She was the girl who’s big brother had died.</p>
<p>“You have our condolences.”</p>
<p>“It was such a tragedy.”</p>
<p>Reggie wouldn’t want to be a tragedy. He was always happy and full of life. Rachel couldn’t believe her big brother was gone for good. </p>
<p>The years went by, her parents fights got worse, more harsh, angry words were exchanged, and things got physical. Rachel had no one to turn to anymore. She was alone. When she died, it was her father’s fault. She had been trying to stop him from hurting her mother, and he pushed her down the stairs to the basement. She broke her neck and was dead before the ambulance her mother had called arrived.</p>
<p>Rachel remembered floating, she rose up and up, higher and higher, until she found herself on the roof of her house, watching them carry her body out covered in a sheet. Next came her father in handcuffs being placed in the back of a police car. </p>
<p>“Hello up there?” A man’s voice called “Can you get down on your own or do you need help?”</p>
<p>Rachel looked down and found a tall man in a violet coat and top hat staring up at her “Who are you?”</p>
<p>“My name is Caleb, Caleb Covington.” The man vanished and reappeared next to Rachel on the roof “I heard the sirens and thought I’d come collect the new ghost personally.”</p>
<p>“Ghost? You mean, I really am dead?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m afraid so.” </p>
<p>“I’m only seventeen though!” Rachel tried not to cry “I can’t be dead!”</p>
<p>“I’m afraid it’s a tad too late to change that.” Caleb smiled at her sympathetically “Come with me. I own a place called the Hollywood Ghost Club, you can stay there.”</p>
<p>Rachel didn’t argue, she took Caleb’s outstretched hand and allowed him to bring her to his club. There was music playing and people milling around as Caleb led her to the backstage area. He took her up a few flights of stairs, noticing how hesitant she was to climb the steps, to a plain room.</p>
<p>“You are welcome to decorate it however you like.” Caleb told Rachel “When you’re ready, why don’t you come downstairs and we can have some food.”</p>
<p>Rachel shook her head “I’m ready now.”</p>
<p>“Very well.” Caleb nodded and led the way back down the stairs to the main area and to a table where they sat down “Would you be interested in working here?”</p>
<p>“I suppose I have to do something.” Rachel shrugged “But what would I be doing?”</p>
<p>“Dancing mainly, I need a new lead dancer.” Caleb mused “Do you think you could do that?”</p>
<p>Rachel hesitated “Yeah, yeah I can do that.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” Caleb gave her a look “It would be a lot of work. Lot’s of rehearsals, performances every night. You get one day off a week. Can you handle it?”</p>
<p>This time Rachel nodded confidently “Yeah. I can.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>20 years later</p>
<p>Reggie had gone to visit the site of his old home several times, at least once a day, since he, Luke, and Alex were brought back by Julie. Twice in the last two weeks, always on a Tuesday, he’d noticed a girl with long, black, shiny hair and pale skin sitting on a bench, looking at the bike shop that stood where his house once was. She seemed so familiar, but Reggie couldn’t put his finger on it. The next Tuesday, he sat there for much longer than he usually did, watching the girl, and Luke and Alex came to find him.</p>
<p>“Dude, you okay?” Luke’s voice pulled Reggie out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Reggie shook his head, taking his gaze off the girl who still hadn’t noticed him despite the fact that he had been staring at her the whole time he’d been there. Alex followed his gaze to the girl.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Reggie shrugged “I’ve seen her before. Every Tuesday she sits on that bench and stares at the bike shop. That’s all she does.”</p>
<p>“Have you seen her anywhere else?” Luke asked, looking at the girl too “She does seem really familiar.”</p>
<p>Reggie thought back to all his time as a ghost, the girl couldn’t be more than seventeen, so he couldn’t have known her when he was alive. He couldn’t recall seeing her anywhere.</p>
<p>Rachel shook herself out of her thoughts, she went back to the site of her death every day off she got. She knew it wasn’t healthy, but she relived her death, and she was a ghost so it wasn’t like healthy mattered anymore. Rachel wiped her eyes and looked around. Her eyes alighted on three boys who stood by a fallen tree branch. They were trying to be subtle but they were watching her. One of the boys had dark hair, styled like Reggie had used to. But it couldn’t be Reggie, in her twenty years as a ghost she’d never seen him. Rachel had convinced herself that he and his friends had moved on.</p>
<p>Rachel stood up, they must be ghosts, she thought, but she wasn’t about to go talk to them, she had enough problems. She looked down at the watch she wore to cover Caleb’s mark. He’d given it to her after she’d been working at his club for a few weeks, saying it was a way to help keep her safe. Her eyes widened, she was going to be late for the show. As if the mark could read her mind, a sharp jolt of pain flared in her abdomen, making her double over.</p>
<p>Reggie saw the girl lean over, clutching her stomach and holding onto the bench to keep herself upright. In a flash, he poofed next to her.</p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Rachel jerked her arm away, her sheet of dark hair covering her face and obscuring her view “Leave me alone.”</p>
<p>“I just wanted to make sure…” Reggie started.</p>
<p>But Rachel vanished, disappearing from his grip.</p>
<p>“Dude!” Luke shouted “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Reggie shook his head “She’s a ghost.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, we got that when we saw her disappear.” Alex quipped.</p>
<p>Reggie stared at the bench she had been sitting on “You know, I think I’m gonna ask Julie to help me find out what happened to my family.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure, Reggie?” Luke asked worriedly, he’d been the one to comfort Reggie and Rachel after many of their parent’s fights.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I need to know.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Reggie hadn’t planned on asking Julie that night, but he just kind of blurted it out after band practice.</p>
<p>“Canyouhelpmefindmyfamily?” He said very quickly.</p>
<p>“Huh?” Julie looked at him and took his hand, ever since she’d broken Caleb’s curse she’d been able to touch the boys “Say that again, and slower.”</p>
<p>“Can you help me find my family?” Reggie repeated.</p>
<p>“Sure.” Julie shrugged “We can look into it now if you want.”</p>
<p>Reggie felt relief flood his body “That’d be great, thanks, Julie.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Julie shrugged “What’s your last name? I can do a search for people with that name in the area and we can go from there.”</p>
<p>“Cleary.” Reggie cleared his throat, it was the first time he’d said his last name since he died “My parents names were Cindy and Paul. I had a little sister, Rachel.”</p>
<p>Julie grabbed her computer and typed the name Paul Cleary, Los Angeles into the search bar. A list of news articles came up.</p>
<p>“Maybe if I do an image search, we can find a picture of your Dad and narrow down the results from there.” Julie suggested.</p>
<p>Reggie nodded, that seemed like a good idea. </p>
<p>It was not.</p>
<p>The first image was of his father in a orange prison jumpsuit. Reggie sucked in a breath when he saw it.</p>
<p>“That one.” He whispered, pointing to the picture “That’s him.”</p>
<p>Julie clicked on the picture and a news article popped up.</p>
<p>“Local Father Kills Daughter”</p>
<p>Reggie’s next words caught in his throat as Julie scrolled through the article, it was from 2000. His eyes filled with tears and he gripped the couch cushions. It was his father all right. There was a smaller school picture of his baby sister.</p>
<p>“Local parent, Paul Cleary, has been found guilty of the murder of his daughter, 17 year old Rachel Cleary.”</p>
<p>Rachel was dead. Reggie couldn’t process it. He didn’t even notice that Julie had shut the laptop until he felt her hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Reggie?” She said softly “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Reggie started to cry in earnest and Julie wrapped him in her arms, letting him cry until his tears stained her shirt.</p>
<p>Luke and Alex joined them and Reggie heard Julie quietly explaining what they had found.</p>
<p>“No, Rachel can’t be dead.” Luke muttered “She…she can’t be!”</p>
<p>“Were you guys all close?” Julie asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Alex nodded “She was like the band’s little sister.”</p>
<p>Reggie wailed loudly and Alex winced.</p>
<p>“How did she die?” Luke asked sadly.</p>
<p>Julie opened her computer “It says she died when Paul Cleary pushed her down the stairs to the basement when she tried to get involved in a confrontation between Paul and Cindy.”</p>
<p>Reggie started to sob louder. The band stayed with him that night, Julie only leaving for a few minutes to let her Dad know Reggie was going through a tough time and she was going to stay in the studio that night.</p>
<p>Alex suggested they look and see if they could find Rachel as a ghost, offering to ask Willie if he’d seen her anywhere. Reggie flung himself into the drummer’s arms and started to cry all over again.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Rachel landed in her room above the Hollywood Ghost Club and felt the burning pain in her abdomen fade away. Quickly, she started to get ready for the show, getting dressed in the somewhat skimpy outfit Caleb had for all the dancers, doing her makeup, and styling her hair so it was tucked under her headdress. When she was finally ready she poofed downstairs, even after 20 years, she was still afraid to take the stairs by herself, it made sense as that was how she had died and no one ever questioned it.</p>
<p>Caleb had been very aggressive since he’d lost the souls of some boys he wanted to be in the house band, he tended to take out his anger on the female staff, dancers and servers alike. Rachel soon found herself landing in the ring that hung above the crowd and began her routine. She was careful not to make any mistakes so as not to incur Caleb’s wrath.</p>
<p>The night went on, Rachel dancing, mingling, and drinking with the club’s patrons. Caleb found her that night and whispered that he needed a word with her when the night was over. Rachel agreed, knowing that if she refused, Caleb could just force her to do whatever he wanted anyway. He owned her soul.</p>
<p>Rachel drank more than was good for her that night, she wanted to block out Caleb’s visit, although she knew drinking wouldn’t work. If Caleb wanted her to remember, she would.</p>
<p>Caleb joined her in her room that night and she did everything he asked. No questions, no complaints. It didn’t matter that she didn’t want to. It didn’t matter that she was tired. Caleb wanted to have his fun, and she was his favorite toy.</p>
<p>After he had finished, Caleb leaned over her and smiled sinisterly “It’s such a shame.” He murmured, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.</p>
<p>Rachel didn’t look at him.</p>
<p>Caleb slapped her, hard enough that she knew there would be a bruise on her cheek tomorrow “Didn’t you hear me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, sir.” Rachel intoned “What’s a shame?”</p>
<p>“That your brother and his friends didn’t take my offer.” Caleb hissed “You’re so much smarter than them, aren’t you? My obedient little doll. Why don’t we bring them back so they can see you, laid out before me?”</p>
<p>“My brother?” Rachel whispered, only comprehending the first sentence “No, my brother and his friends passed on. I haven’t seen them anywhere.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes, it was your full day off when they came to visit, wasn’t it?” Caleb purred “Such a shame.” </p>
<p>Caleb got up and started to put his suit back on. He didn’t bother to check on Rachel as he left the room. Rachel stared at the ceiling, wishing she could just float up, up, and away from the pain.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Alex invited Willie over the next day. The skater boy was trying to lay low, as he was now on Caleb’s blacklist, so he met them at the studio. Julie, Luke, and Reggie were there too.</p>
<p>“Hey, what’s up?” He greeted, then noticed Reggie’s red eyes and tear stained cheeks “Did something happen?”</p>
<p>“We found out what happened to his family last night.” Alex told his boyfriend softly “His Dad killed his little sister.”</p>
<p>“Oh, geez, that’s awful.” Willie said “I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”</p>
<p>“Um, yeah, actually.” Luke stood up “We were wondering if you’d seen her around at all? Like in ghost form? You know a lot more people than we do.”</p>
<p>“Do you have a picture or something I can take a look at?” Willie asked “I won’t make any promises, but I can see.”</p>
<p>Julie passed him the school picture from the news article that she’d printed out that morning. Willie took it and as soon as he got a good look at the girl in the photo, the paper slipped from his hands.</p>
<p>“Willie?” Alex grabbed his shaking partner’s arm “What is it? Have you seen her?”</p>
<p>Silently, Willie nodded.</p>
<p>“Where is she?” Reggie’s voice was hoarse and rough, but purposeful.</p>
<p>Willie bit his lip “I don’t think you want to know.”</p>
<p>“What? She’s my sister, I have to know!” Reggie begged.</p>
<p>Willie looked helplessly at Alex then back at Reggie “You know, she looks a lot like you, now that I think about it.”</p>
<p>“Where is she?”</p>
<p>Willie took a deep breath “Caleb has her. She’s a dancer at the club.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>